warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Inactive Bureaucrat and Admins
Hello all! On my recent blog, we have discussed the inquiry of admins Rainwillow and SnapeFan1. Along with this, our founder Autumnrose, has been inactive as well. Our only active admins are: Myself, Rainfacestar and Rainlegs. I was thinking, that possibly one of us would become the Wiki's bureaucrat, and another user will be given admin powers. The bureaucrat should probably be a user who is active and helps out in the wiki a lot. I ask all members of the community to participate in this action and all opinions are welcome. Best, RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 21:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I think Rowan should be the bureaucrat =D 21:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Leafy! I just wanted to add, that when we vote for bureuacrat, we should vote for who will help put the wiki best, and not just for friends. Same with the admin vote. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and, um, we will have two admin spots open, and for one of them, I would suggest Silva, and maybe Leafy for the other spot. But for the bureaucrat, i'm not sure, it's between three amazing people. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 23:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, they would be 3 admin spots left, but maybe that's a little much? I think that the user that becomes the bureaucrat, shouldn't be replaced. And, no offence to Leafy or anything, but she hasn't been here very long. Spotz would probably qualify. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 23:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but Spotz, even though I love her, has been inactive a lot, Leafy is very active and she seems to know what she's doing pretty well :) Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 23:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't say "very" active, and I am against this because I've asked her multiple times if she's started the short-haired Queen blanks, and she hasn't. But maybe 4 admins would be appropriate. We don't need too many, and everyone can't be one. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 23:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't gotta around to the blanks >.< Everytime I think about startin' 'em, my dad "suddenly has to get on." o3o No, I'm not "that active" because I only come on 3, maybe 4 times a week. I'm against myself being an admin. Maybe in a few months, maybe even a year. 23:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so we're still waiting for Spotz's and SIlver's and Cheesy's responses. So far, we have this: Nominations for Bureaucrat: *Rowanflight Nominations for Admins (3 Slots???) *Silver *Spotz RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 23:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure about Cheesy for admin, I mean, I love him, but he's a chat mod *hides and waits to be shot down* Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 23:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay then , so far we have Spotz and Silver going head to head for the last spot. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 23:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I would love to be admin! If I do become admin, I promise I will become more active. After all, after today Is a three-day weekend and most of the reason I haven't been on wikia is because I had to make up for all the homework i missed before. So you know I'll be on her for at least three days, and I'll try my absolute best after that. I would reccomend leafy, but she already turned down the position D:By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 15:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) So for the last spot, Spotz and SIlver so far? RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 20:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Where are we voting? Cheesywhale123 ''DOMO'' 21:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll put a section to vote on this forum once we have a final decision about who the participants are. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 21:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Which Silver we talk'n about?SilverstarMerry Christmas 22:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Silverflower. Guys, anyone can suggest ideas, don't be afraid. :3 RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 23:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't care, but i need to change my siggie soon.SilverstarMerry Christmas 23:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, if only Sky where still here (i begged but she kept saying no) She would make a good admin. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 22:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :( She would've. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yea... Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 22:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC)